This relates generally to displays, and, more particularly, to displays with curved edges.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, computers, and wristwatch devices often include displays. Display driver circuitry is used to apply control signals to an array of pixels in a display. The array of pixels is used to display images for a user.
Pixel arrays generally have rectangular shapes and include rows and columns of pixels controlled by vertical and horizontal signal lines. Data lines that extend vertically through an array distribute data signals to the pixels. Gate lines that extend horizontally through the array are used to provide control signals to the pixels of each row.
Pixel arrays often have rectangular shapes. However, rectangular pixel arrays will not fit efficiently within a device having a circular shape. Circular displays can have bottleneck regions in which signal lines become crowded, leading to inefficient use of display area.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays such as circular displays or other displays with curved edges.